<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Require This... by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263174">I Require This...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction'>ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chrismas party, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, So mush fluff, Till Death Do Us Part, Writing for Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus thinks over what happened under the undercover mission. Some of the things he never thought he would to and somethings he did he never want to talk about something just tells him that he might have turned into Mark under the mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Require This...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus Pierce was at his workplaces Christmas party and in some magical way, he had forgotten it was soon Christmas well begin as an undercover couple with the one and only Lucifer Morningstar. It hadn’t been so bad to be “married” to Lucifer. He knew some things about Lucifer now that he needed to keep to his grave if that day ever came. Well, what is one secret more, he himself has a lot of them perhaps even to many? The fact is that Marcus Pierce has forgotten how being married felt but after being undercover with Lucifer, he sort of mist it. Being married to Lucifer had been like jumping on a role cluster without a seatbelt. But with all role clusters, it ends and even Lucifer hadn’t the energy to stay up all night. Well, it was that night when Lucifer had stayed up till 4 am to irritate the neighbour and it had lead to them fighting and nearly didn’t get the husband of the murder. It allowed the days after their fight that Lucifer had changed a bit. He had come home after a long day of work to a table for two with candles and a home-cooked meal. Everything looked like it was finished if it was not for the fact that Lucifer stood in front of the oven doing something. For the first time in a long time, Marcus smiled for himself. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him a home-cooked meal. He had planned to go to Lucifer and say thank you but everything you plan is not always followed. Because for some strange thing in the universe he gave Lucifer a hug from behind instead and asked: “What are you doing?”<br/>
He remembers that he had led his head on Lucifer's shoulder to see what he was doing. Lucifer had then stamped something about sauce. After that, they had just stood there like Mark and Luke, married and in love til Lucifer had broken the silence “I think the sauce is finished. Do you wanna taste it? O come on Lieutenant, I am not going to poison you with my world-famous sauce.”<br/>
“Are you sure?” Lucifer smiled at him and took a spoon and dipped the spoon into the saucepan and took it to his mouth and blew on it.<br/>
“It can still be a bit warm so be careful.” Marcus felt that he was smiling and said: “I think I survived a bit of warm sauce, Lucifer.”<br/>
“If you say so, Marky Mark.” Marcus looked at Lucifer a moment before tasing the sauce. Lucifer was feeding him sauce while he was holding him and he felt that Lucifers other hand was holding his hand. Marcus felt that he had stepped on some forbidden role but he couldn’t care less because he loved every second of it.<br/>
“Lovely, do we need a sauceboat for that?”  Marcus did not know if it was his imagination but he got the feeling that Lucifer looked sad when he let him go to look for the sauceboat. They did the last thing together in silence and sat down and began to eat. They talked about their days but Marcus got the feeling when he looked at Lucifer that something was off. Lucifer had seemed down and he could not put his finger on what it was.<br/>
“Luc, you seem down, is everything okay? Did something happen today?”<br/>
“It is nothing, Marky Mark.”<br/>
“Lucifer.”<br/>
“Why don’t you take a little more food, Lieutenant. It is good for you to eat a good meal a day.”<br/>
“Lucifer, look at me and tell me what happened.” 
“Aa, Well, after meaningless fighting at four in the morning I got reminded of my family up there. How we were and needless to say I will never forgive my father but I think I got a little homesick. And you holding me just tipped the water over the edge. I always hated them all but I did never think I could miss a hug or being holed.”<br/>
“I am sorry. I did not mean too…”<br/>
“Please don’t be sorry. It is I that am the asshole of the century here. It is I that should be sorry for waking you up and screaming at you. I must be a terrible fake husband, I don’t know how you can stand out with me or how anyone can for that matter. Perhaps Father has also domed me to walk the earth alone for century.” My first thought was that it must be a joke and a very weird one because the Lucifer I know did was not insecure in himself.<br/>
“Okay, I need to ask you what have you done with Lucifer?”<br/>
A little smile was shining at Lucifer's lips. “Marcus, stop it. I know you hate me, you don’t need...”<br/>
“Lucifer I don’t hate you. You can be really annoying sometimes but I don’t hate you. The only person I hate is your father.” I saw Lucifer's eyes and it looked like he would cry at any moment and I think he knew that himself because suddenly he was taking away all the dishes. I did not know what to do at first because I am used to Lucifer crying. I know I also had my day there. I just cried into the pillow. Because we all have our ups and downs ended today it seems like it was Lucifer day down. Perhaps it not so weird, he always seems really happy all the time. But we all know that somebody can be happy all the time. So I did what I wished someone could have done for me when I had my downs and got up and gave him a hug. Well, it was from the behind again because Lucifer was cleaning the dishes but still a hug at least.<br/>
“Why are you doing this, Marcus?”<br/>
“Because you need it.” Lucifer drops what he was holding. Luckily nothing broke but I remembered hugged him more tightly and he relaxed and led back so his head was on my shoulder.<br/>
“You do not seem like yourself either? Really touchy today with all the embraced from behind.”<br/>
“Shut up.”<br/>
“There are the Marcus Pierce we all know and  love.”<br/>
“If you should mock me I think I will late go off you.” Marcus began to take his hands and away but Lucifer grip around his hands.<br/>
“Please. Don’t. I am sorry. I require this. The devil himself requires to be held. Well, if that does not sound like the joke for the year. I don’t know what is.”<br/>
“In that case, we have a Netflix account that we should probably use.” He took Lucifer's hand and led him to the TV room.<br/>
“Marcus, darling. There are unfinished dishes left. We need to take care of those first.”<br/>
“We can do that tomorrow.”<br/>
“ We can’t simply …”<br/>
“Tomorrow.”<br/>
“But.”<br/>
“Like I said, tomorrow. Now I will do what the devil requires and because it is your night you will sit down on the couch and choose a movie.” He began to go to the kitchen.<br/>
“Where are you going?”<br/>
“I am getting some snacks.”</p><p>After some time  Marcus had put everything on a tray for Friday night with Lucifer. Well, that was a first ... Friday night with Lucifer. Marcus returned to the Tv room and sat the tray with the snacks on the table.<br/>
“What are we watching?”<br/>
“Isn’t it romantic. If you don’t like it just tell me.”<br/>
“It is your night so we are watching it.” Marcus turned off the light and then sat down on the couch. The movie begins and they sit a bit too much apart for Marcus liking. Their eyes meet and he can see the uncertainty in his eyes. He is sure that Lucifer always has the control in every accountant he has. He has perhaps held people but not been hold himself.<br/>
“Come here.” Lucifer still seems unsure but moved so he could lean against Marcus' chest.<br/>
They began to watch the movie and it was a pretty good movie. In one scene it was a doctor that looked exactly like Lucifer.<br/>
“Isn’t that you?” said Marcus and looked down at Lucifer and he saw how he smiled.<br/>
“Didn’t know you could act so good.”<br/>
“It is one of my hidden talents.” It was quiet again till the movie ended and at sometime Marcus had begun petting Lucifer's hair and the result had been that he had fallen asleep. Lucifer had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Marcus did not know why he did it but he kissed Lucifer on the top of the head. Then he had taken the closet blanket on the couch and laid it on top of Lucifer before falling asleep himself.</p><p>The day after had been good they hadn’t fought a single time. They had just enjoyed each other's company. Marcus had even surprised himself when he said he would do the dinner. It perhaps wasn’t as fantastic as Lucifer's cooking but eatable. Aldo Lucifer had helped him a bit or actually a lot. You think being alive for centuries would have learned him something. But like he said to Lucifer, ‘he is a hopeless case when it comes to cooking’. They had a really fun time. Except it all comes to an end when they have the party. Lucifer had run off but then came back and kissed him. He did not know why Lucifer had been mad at him and somehow he had got mad at Lucifer cause he knew this was not real. So now he stood until a table while seeing everyone else giving presents to each other and enjoying the Christmas party. Why did he think this was a good idea? Perhaps he should just go and… Lucifer Morningstar stood in front of him. They had not spoken with each other since the undercover mission. He wanted but Lucifer just stared at him. If he didn’t want anything he certainly did not need to stay. So Marcus did that he does best and walks away or some feet before Lucifer got his hand. He turns around and they just look at each other.<br/>
“Guys, you are standing under the mistletoe. You know what you got to do.” said Ella. Marcus does not know what Lopez gets her ideas but was thankful for this one because he took a step forward and said: “Stop me if you don’t want this.”<br/>
“I don’t think I will,” said Lucifer took a step forward.<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“All I know is I really want to kiss you. I think I required it”<br/>
“Well you know I can’t say no to that.”  Marcus lead-in and kissed Lucifer on the lips and suddenly it was the best day ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>